Tales of Symphonia:the Zweihander Swordsman
by Patrickthegiftedone
Summary: The full title is tOS: The story of the Zweihander Swordsman, but too long, anyway this story is based on my character from kuramagirl44's fanfic, Trifecta Desiny, the story before he met the group. Final Chapter is done, pleaz read, worked hard on it
1. Chapter 1

Note: This story takes place in TOS, but the characters are only metioned, not used. My character will rule here, lol.

_There are many legends that lie in Sylverant and Thete'alla, one about the pilgramige of the Virginous Chosen One, the story of the Clash of the Worlds, and the Rebirth of the Tree of Life, but there is one story that most people will never hear of, because it's not been spoken of yet, the hero is a young boy, who wanted nothing but a normal life, but got something more than he could imagine, a destiny to be a hero, or a dark soul, the choice was up to him._

_It all begins in a small village that noone has heard of, Cobenski, the village of shadows..._

Yo! Patrick!" one of the younger boys of the village called.

Patrick turned around. "Oh, hey Zach!" (A/N: brother's name.) "How're you doing?"

Zach smiled. "I still miss my mommy, but I feel much better – thanks to you!"

Patrick smiled. _That's right…his mother died one year ago from this day. Though he still seems to being okay._

Zach glanced at the scabbard hanging from Patrick's belt. "What's that for?" he asked.

"What?" Patrick pointed to the hilt of his sword. "This?"

"Yeah."

"I just got a sword!" Patrick bragged. "I want to go try it out. I'll only be out for a bit."

Zach's face went from curiosity to concern. "Patrick…you're only a kid."

Patrick laughed. "Hey! I'm older than you are!"

"Yeah, but not by much. I'm seven and you're nine. Wow, big difference."

"Don't worry. I'll be back in a few!" And with that, Patrick strode into the forest, with his sword securely in his hand.

Once he reached a clearing surrounded by trees, he began to swing the sword around wildly and recklessly. The feeling of wielding a sword made him feel all-powerful, and a sense of omnipotence rushed over him. Yet, more than that, he had the vast feeling of joy.

"Hya, hya, hyaaa!" he screamed while slashing through air.

Only a few moments later, the wind became crisp as it passed by Patrick. He stopped hacking and slashing to look around. The wind was blowing, but the trees did not rustle, nor was his cape wasn't being picked up off the ground. _Something's wrong…that's definitely not normal._

Then he heard a strange voice coming from behind him. "You must be the well-spoken of Patrick Seymour."

Patrick whipped around to see what looked like an angel. She had amazingly long blonde hair that floated around her. Her ice-blue eyes peered into Patrick's dark blue eyes. For some strange reason, he had the eerie sensation that wasn't your typical angel. It almost felt like she was scanning his soul.

Then there was nether thing that still perplexed him; the wind. Her hair seemed to flow with it, along with the pretty light blue outfit she had on. Yet, his cape did not and neither did his short, dark blonde hair. There was something peculiar about her.

She spoke again. "Do not be afraid. I bring thee good news – if thou chooses to accept."

First, Patrick felt confused. _Thee…? …Thou?_ Then, he felt curious. "What do you mean?" he asked.

"You are destined as the Zweihander Bladesman," the angel replied. She held out her hands and then a big, heavy, two-handed sword appeared. "You will use that sword until you find the Sacred Rune Blade."

"The Sacred Rune Blade?" Patrick repeated in awe. (Hey, he's just a kid.)

"Good luck. If you ever feel hopeless, fear not. For I shall always be on your side." Then she disappeared.

"Okay…" Patrick said to himself. Then he looked over to the Zweihander Blade.

He walked over to it and tried to pick up the immense sword. He tried with all of his energy, but still failed.

"Jeez…how heavy is this thing?" he breathed. Then something shiny caught his eye. "Hey, what's that?"

He walked over to it and picked it up. He examined it for a long while. It looked somewhat like those Exsphere things, and even like the legendary Cruxis Crystal, but in a way it didn't.

He put it in his pocket and then walked back to the Zweihander Blade. "How am I supposed to get this home?" he said desperately

_Ths starnge encounter led to wonder of this young warrior, but after a short while with the gifts bestowed upon him, he knew he was not gonna have a normal life, so he picked up the sword, and fufilled his destiny..._

**Tales of Symphonia: The Story of the Zweihander Swordsman**

_4 years of vigorous training had made Patrick into a strong formidable warrior, but his first task as a new hero is where we start..._

The forest was quiet, as if noone was there, the birds were flying, rabbits fled from the natural predators, and nearby, the sounds of the river flowing brought a simple piece of music to the forest. But all that was to be put aside, because the sound of a buzzsaw was closing in.

"Get that thing moving, Lord Yith wants all these trees cut down now!" yelled a raspy, chubby rogue's voice. He was conducting a mass symphony of rogues with buzzsaws as their instruments.

"Yo boss why do we gotta do this, we're fighters, not lumberjacks" complained a skinny rogue who barely started cutting a tree.

The fat one became frustrated and stroke him down with a hammer "Shut up, and keep chopping, thefaster the work, the less you will complain." spoke the soon-to-be crushed leader.

"I suggest putting down those buzzsaws immediately" arose a voice from within the woods.

"Yo who said that, some stupid fairy?" asked the boss, as he got into his battle stance...with a ball-peen hammer...pathetic.

Then the skiinny rogue looked up, and dropped the saw, because what he saw was stunning, and yet fearful. "Uh Tony...look up there..that may be yur answer"

"Huh" He then looked up and saw where the voice came from, and young boy, wearing a black leather armor chestpiece, and green cargo dwarven leggings, with a white cape flowing from the forest wind, his eyes filled with anger, and his dark blonde hair flowing in the wind.

"Who the hell are you kid, you looking to get killed, cause we can arrange that...boys we got a tree hugger" Yelled the leader, and just like that a band of seven rogues wielding small copper swords arose from the trees. "Hah we got you out-matched kid, why dont you just call it quits here, you gots nowhere to run" said the chuckling, dumbfounded voice of the leader.

The boy just chuckled and unleashed his sword from its hilt, and pointed it down to the rogues "You don't seem to know who you are messing with, I am Patrick M. Seymour, the chosen one of the Rune Sword, and you are in for a world of hurt." Then suddenly, green clear wings sprung from Patrick's back, and he dove down at his opponents. Then when he hit ground level he grinned, and slahed through the first line of defense.

"Gah!" cried out the voices of the fallen rogues, the boss took a few steps back, and was speechless "you...you..you aint human...just what the hell are you...?" stammered the soon-to-be dead rogue.

Patrick grinned evily, and pointed his sword at the rogue "a really pissed off tree hugger" then just like that he unleashed a starnge blast of mana, and completely vaporized the rogues, and yet it revived the fallen trees.

Then Patrick sat down on a moss covered rock, and let his wings go back into his body, and sighed of relief, "This power...its incredible, I don't know what I was thinking about a normal life, this beats normalcy by a long shot."

2 hours later, he returned to the village that was in need, and the villagers praised him.

"Oh thank you kind sir, you have saved our village, how can we ever repay you for your good deed?" the village leader asked kindly, while groveling at Patrick.

"Two things, one, my reward money, and two, I'd like to speak to the village oracle." Patrick said politely, but, yet a bit demanding.

The leader showed him the way to the oracle, and also handed him a medium sized bag of gold coins. Inside the tent, was an old woman, near her 50's, and she was itting on top of a crystal sphere, and she took one good look at Patrick, and chuckled lightly.

"I see you are one with a destiny embarked by one the spirits...am I right?" asked the Oracle.

"That depends...if that woman was a spirit, then yes...can you help me, I must find out why I was chosen to this strange task, why me, and not my brother, he is more stronger than I am."

"Because you bare the Mark of the Wings, a true hero bares this mark, and yet your brother does not...plus there is more..."

Patrick raised an eyebrow and aprroached the Oracle "What do you mean more..?"

The Oracle clapped her hands, and placed them on her sphere..then it shone, and produce an image of Patrick and a group of people along side him, two kids, a couple of teens, 2 adults, and 2 other girls.

"These are your prophets to achieving your destiny, in one year you will encounter one of them in a battle at the Marine Village, Luna, it is there that you will be closer to finding the truth, then you will meet the rest, and they will also have tasks, help them fulfill their tasks, and they will help you fulfill yours, but this if you choose too, if you use your power for dark deeds, this will be your result..."

She wove her hand over it and came a destroyed village, with Patrick in it, his eyes vanished, and horns on his head, with his wings turned crimson red, he was on top of a body of a young teen, he looked familiar.

"Zack..." he said softly...

Then it vanished, he looked back up and was baffled at what he saw.

"The choice you make is yours Patrick, follow the path of a Hero, or become a power lusted demon, the choice is yours... now go, we shall meet again someday..." she said soflty, and then vanished.

Patrick blinked, and stepped back outside, completely horrified at what he saw, he killed Zack, and his village was demolished by him, will that happen one day...?

"No, not unless I do the good deeds bestowed upon me, no matter how convincing the dark deeds are, I will not turn into that demon of destruction. I should head to Hima, the looks of the mountain seem devestating" He then picked up his feet, and ran off to Hima for his next deed.

End of Part 1.

On the next tale, Patrick encounters what was causing the calamaty of Hima, and he meeets someone that may help him find more about the Sword, but also another man , who can give him power in return for a dark deed..what choice will he make...find out next time.

Not bad for a pilot piece, hope you review it, cause I worked hard on this, and thx Carly for your support.


	2. Chapter 2

**Tales of Symphonia: The Story of the Zweihander Swordsman**

_Where we last left our warrior, he had just found out the results of what his destiny would be if he became a hero or a demon. Now he hurries to Hima to see what else he could find, and what was the calamity going on..._

"RUN! Demon!"

"It's coming towards us!"

"Back away you vile bast...ugh.."

Screams, bloodshed, all sounds that would bring nightmares to people, enough to drive them insane, it was better to be killed by a demon than to be a witness of one, you died quicker.

Patrick looked around and was completely speechless at what was going on, but one glance at the demon caught his attention. The demon was like a human, excpet he was black and was surrounded by a green flame, and carried a weird spear like weapon, the demon looked at Patrick and chuckled.

"ha, you have the gift of that stupid fairy girl." he said in a deep echoing voice.

'You mean Maria?(a/n decided to give that girl a name.)" Patrick asked while preparign to draw his sword.

"Yes she has bestwoed upon you that Chaos Sphere, by giving it to you, you havethe power to turn yourself into a hero, or a demon..."

"Ugh I already heard that part, whats the big deal, not like I want to become one of you stupid hell slaves.

"Hahaa, you are startign to sound like one, maybe a quick boost of energy will speed you up a notch, I'll make a deal with you, you lemme enter your gem, and my power will help you destroy your foes, or you fight me, and my powers will be bestowed upon you, and you will not be infected with demon blood, your choice?"

Patrick drew out his sword, and grinned "I always wanted to fight one of your kind, let's see what you got"

The demon sighed, and laughed evily "That fairy got the best of you, oh well, you would have mad a fine demon, but your choice." He then lunged at Patrick, and was about to strike Patrick with his spear, but Patrick was quick, and he dodge him, and let his wings appear, and then struck the demon's back. the demon howled in pain, and shot a dark mana beam at him, and Patrick wan't quick enough for that, and was struck down to the ground. The demon stood in front of him, and he pointed his spear at his neck. "Foolish child, do you think a brat like you could kill me, just what the hell were you thinking?"

Patrick was silent, and then laughed "I was thinking of what your face would be like when I did this."

The demon took a few steps back, and loked at what was happening, Patrick started to glow a dark red, and he spoke in an echoing voice "Witnedd the power of darkness bestowed upon this warrior, the Red chaos technique., Chaos Blast!"

Then a huge explosion of mana purged from Patrick's body, and vaporized the demon in an instant, and the mana left in the demon was sucked into Patrick's sphere. But other than that, he destoryed Hima as well, he looked around, and looked back at his sphere "I did this..." he then ran off and feared of returning back.

_2 weeks after Hima's incident..._

Patrick was sitting on a huge rock, near a clear, still pond within the woods, everyday, he thought about what had happenend at Hima, he was scared of what he had done, he brought more destruction than the demon.

"What did I do to unleash such power from within me, was that me actually talking...will that happen to my village if I keep doing that?

He decided not to answer, he would start going nuts if he answered his own questions. He looked at his hand again, and looked deeply inside the sphere implanted in his hand.

"The Chaos Sphere...I need to find more info on this weird gem, and find out where that sword is, and try to keep my darkness within me. Well I guess Luin should be my next stop, maybe I'll see one of the prophets there like that lady said."

Patrick picked up his stuff from the ground, and headed off to Luin, but the trip was long, who knows what will lie in Patrick's path, more demons, or an answer to this mystery.

End of Part 2

If it seemed short, sorry...well part 3 will be up soon, hope I get some reviews for this one.


	3. Chapter 3

**Tales of Symphonia: The Story of the Zweihander Swordsman**

_To wrap up this story of our lone warrior, we left him at the path to Luin, the City of Hope, but the path is long and dangerous, perfect for those who will risk their lives, just for the hell of fun you could have. Many monsters, demons, and dark ones wait for warriors, and the way this is going for Patrick, he's in for a treat._

"_God damnit, I'll never get out here, I feel like I'm aging walking through here" _Thought Patrick, as he walked through the dark depths of the forest, his clothes were ripped, from thorns and monsters he passed by to get this far

"_Maybe I should take a breather, I'm gonna be here for a while"_ he sat down, on a nearby rock, and pulled out some corn bread he got from a movable caravan, seems they were looking for a giant bird of some sorts, named Oska, or azka, something like that (A/N I know it's Aska).

After eatng his 'lunch', he quickly regained his strength, and moved on, but was suddenly stopped, by a loud ship like noise, the sound came from nowhere around him, sounded like it came from the sky, he looked up and saw a giant flying ship, with the letter Y painted on it, and cannons on the side. behind it, were more ships, and a bigger one, seemed to be the flagship. Then, came a loud voice, that could be heard from across Sylverant.

"**AHEM, ATTENTION ALL PEOPLE OF SYLVERANT, I AM LORD YITH, MASTER OF ALL DARK ARTS, AND DARK TECHNOLOGY, BEHOLD MY AWESOME FLEET, IN EXACTLY 1 HOUR I WILL DESTROY ALL MAJOR CITIES, EVERY HOUR ON THE HOUR, UNTIL I GET MY DEMANDS, DON'T EVEN TRY TO STOP ME, CAUSE NO ONE CAN, BWAHAHAHAHA, THIS WORLD IS MINE!"**

Patrick just grunted, and started to walk away, then realized he'd destroy Luin, and maybe his home town, he turned back around, and looked up, and remembered Lord Yith, he killed some of his lackeys a while back. Maybe he'd get to see the head dumbass this time.

"Alright Lord Yith, you want to conquer this world, well, you have to get through me first" He undrew his sword and was about to fly, but was stopped by a shning light, and appeared his guardian, Maria.

"Hold it Patrick, the power you have now, you would die in an instant."

Patrick was shocked them looked at his Chaos Sphere, then back at Maria "but isn't this thing supposed to help me give demon and angel powers, like the gods"

Maria slowly shook her head "It gives you the power if it is unlocked, but only a ture hero can do that, I will unlock it for you, but I need to evaluate your deeds first"

Patrick slightly whined, and nodded, and sttod there waiting for his fate.

Maria took a step back and unveiled a moving image screen, so both of them could see. Then appeared Patrick, from the past.

"You saved a forest from that dark lord's minions, and revived the fallen trees, thats a good deed. You also slayed the demon, Diaboln, but did it with a dark move, and demolsished some of Hima, thats a dark deed, even if you killed him. But you also helped the small villages from the dark ones, thats good. You stopped a false prophet from spreading a cult into a city, yet you killed him, instead of having him arreasted, thats a little dark. And now, you want to save the world, from a dark lord, even to save people you haven't even met, no matter who they are, thats heroic..."

There was a long pause, and the screen vanished, Patrick looked up and saw Maria get closer to him, and smiled "your powers will be untapped, they will come everytime when many are in need, you them wisely, they are a gift from the gods, angels, and me,"

She started to get a little too close, and Patrick started to blush a little. She giggled a little, and was a few inches away form his lips, her kimono was also slipping a little bit, and she placed his hands on her shoulders (uh-oh...beware if you are underage...lol j'k thats as far it goes).

"with this kiss, may your powers and wings soar, Patrick, the zweihander swordsman."

She was lip locked with Patrick, and they both shined a bright green, and Patrick's wings got bigger, and he started to have a golden aura around him.

"I love you Patrick, please protect this world, and the other one..." she then vanished.

"W-wait..other world?" He started to ask, but it was too late...Patrick looked at himself at the reflection in the water, and smiled "Maria...I'll do my best for you, and this world..."

He then looked up, and grunted, "Lord Yith, your days are over," he then started to bring out a shining blue aura, and his whole eyes turned blue, and he shouted '**Behold the ultimate power, justice will be served to those who avoid, CHAOS SPEED!" **(lol...Sonic...) and he flew towards the ships at a supersonic speed. Where his legendary story will end.

End of Part 3

I know I've been a little delayed, but I was sidetracked, but I wil have PT.4 done ASAP. Ok, pleaz give reviews..or flames..if sonic, and kiss scene was too much.


	4. Chapter 4

Note: this chapter is a tad bit mature, if you have a problem with blood, or language, please do not read.

**Tales of Symphonia: The Zweihander Swordsman**

Patrick was soaring to the giant ships at incredible speed, so fast not even the radars on Yith's ship were picking him up. He crashed into the flagship, as a hello greeting, and entered in the ship. He slashed his way through the soldiers, you would think that it was evil, but he considered it freedom for the soul that was corrupted by Yith.

"Captain, something has collided into our ship, it's not anything that the ship can identify." Called out a petty soldier, nearby the radar.

"What! This ship is all superior intellect" yelled a shadowfrom across the room "the only thing that it could possibly be is a human, and what are the chances that a human could crash into a ship at 1000 feet in the air?"

"PRETTY FRIGGIN GOOD, YOU BASTARD!" Yelled out our protagonist's voice, and he came crahing through the doors, and was dreched in the blood of the dark followers on his shirt, sword, and cape, he then glew a golden like color, and he was spotless. "Now Yith, you have better have a good fcking explanation on why you're doing this" he said while pointing his sword at the soldier in front of him. Yith's shadow started to laugh like hell.

"You may have some guts by killing my soldiers, but you certainly dont have brains, I'm up here up prick" Then Yith came out of the shadows, he was a skinny like man, he had jet black hair, a goatee and moustache, and was wearing, a dark red and black robe. "I am Lord Yith, the Shadow Lord of Slyverant, and you young sir have interrupted my dream, now if you could be so kindly get off my ship, I won't have to kill you like I did to those other warriors that tried to stop me."

"Bullshit, I'm not leaving till your body fall right to the Earth, now tell me, why are you doing this, isn't the world good enough for you, you have power." Patrick said with a slight hatred to the fact he insulted him quite a while ago.

"Because the only good in this world is power, isn't that why you are listening to that fairy, to get power...?" Yith said very smoothly.

Patrick was speechless, he hated Yith, but he was right, the Rune Sword was an all powerful weapon, good deeds or bad deeds could get you power. Now matter how many towns you saved or people you rescued, you could get power by being evil, and much faster too.

"But...I..." was the only words that could come out of Patrick's mouth.

Lord Yith grinned and jumped to the floor that Pat was on, he chuckled slightly, and started to step back. "Now I have heard alot about you Patrick, you were the youngest swordsman in Cobenski, even though you didn't get the skill on your own free will, you were told to become a warrior, by your own father, now isn't family supposed to accept your decisions, you wanted to be a musician, but your dad thought otherwise, and your mother did nothing.. Unlike your friends, all of them were sent to become farmers, artists, and musicians, everything a boy at your age wanted to be, I ask you this Patrick Seymour, do you really want to become a swordsman?" he asked while his back was turned to Patrick.

Patrick said a quiet no, and Lord Yith chuckled and turned around held out his hand "Then come with me, you can put your sword down, and become a leader, you can have power, so that way when one wants to choose their destiny, they get it, and not get beaten for it. The power will be yours, all you have to do is take my hand,"

Patrick started to reach for it, but time suddenly froze. Maria appeared once more and she was about to cry "So that's it...you didn't want to save us...you just wanted to be a stupid musician...what hero would turn their back now..Lord Yith has to be stopped...and all you care about is yourself"

"But...I justr wanted to be like everyone else, just a commoner, and you, dad, and this guy want me to be something else, I don't accept this...I just wanted a life" Patrick said sadly.

Maria took Patrick's hand "You do have one...you are a hero...you have great potential, you can save lives, for those who want to be a musician, or an artist, or even future heroes, now think straight, whats it going to be, your life, or the lives of others?" Maria said very softly.

Patrick was completely lost...he stood ther fo rthe longest time...and stood silent..

"I...I...ch...oose...them...I CHOOS THEM!" He yelled out, and time was moving again, he was back on the floor and he put his hand on Yith's

"Very good you have great potential. in you...now come with me.." he started to wlk, but Patrick's hand grabbed his, and kept him still. "What...what are doing"

Patrick had a grin on his face, and fire was burning in his eyes. He pulled out his sword and sliced Yith's arm off.

"Ahhh! You little fcking bastard, you'll pay for this...Get HIM!" he yelled out. And just like that the guards all surrounded Patrick, and Yith stood away.

Patrick looked around him, and he clenched his sword tightly, and he swung with fiercesome might, and split a soldier in two by the waist, and he brought out this massive frenzy, and blood was spewing everywhere, and the screams of dark soldiers were heard across the sky, then just like that Patrick glew a whiteish blue aura, and his wings grew at the same length when he was blessed by Maria. He then pointed his sword at Yith. "You're next you coward."

Yith was furious, and he ran to the computer, and started to target a city. He then pressed a big button, he laughed very loudly. "Now my boy, see you can stop this, just think you will be the last one..hahahah"

Patrick started to step back "Last One?"

A PA voice came on and started to say "Attention all ships, the first target has been sighted, the Town of Shadows, Cobenski"

Patrick then snapped, and flew at Yith and thrusted his sword into his chest, he has Yith nailed to the ships wall, and he began to punch him with no mercy, his head was beginning to flatten.The whole time though, Patrick yelled out "You bastard, you deserve to die a gruesome, horrible, agonizing death for what you did. He then shot a ray of energy at Yith, it cretad a massive whole, and Yith fell out, but without the sword, that went back into Patrick's hand. Yith fell right onto the Earth, he had completely dissolved into nothing

"Destrustion of Cobenski in T-Minus 1 hour" said the PA system. Patrick then flew out of the hole, and looked at the other 5 ships behind Yith's ship. "Okay one hour, six ships, and one sword...I"m fcked..." he said to himself.

"No..you have the skill...the skill that can save us, the Chaos Skill...use it.." cried out Maria's voice in Patrick's head.

Patrick thought about it and nodded, he flew in front of Yith's ship, and started to glow a massive golden...he started to say the words that Maria taught him.

"For the Sake of all the innocent, and good in this world, Martel, Gods, Maria, give me the strength." Spirits were flying into him, and the aura got bigger, then Patrick said the final words "The Divine Armor and Sword, CHAOS LANCER" Then the aure turned into a golden transparent armor, and his swaord was surrounded by a Golden like barrier.

Patrick looked at his new form, and smiled, and flew into Yith's flagship, and about a minute later, it exploded, with Patrick standing in the middle of it, completely unharmed. He then flew to the next ship, and prierced right through it, and that one blew up, he shot giant balls of energy at the next two, and dove into the next one, and did the same thing he did to Yith's ship.

Patrick flew right to the last ship, but he wasn't ready for what was about to happen.

"Sir we don't have much time, should we fire?" said a soldier by the targeting screen.

The captain of that ship nodded, "for the sake of our fallen leader, fire at will, destroy that city!" he yelled out. The soldier pushed the button, and dark red beam shot out and was aiming at Cobenski. Patrick had to act fast, and he dove to the city, tryig to keep up the lasers speed.

The people of Cobenski screamed as they saw two lights heading their way, the children ran for cover, men tried to hide their families, and the Seymour family was standing right outside, along with Patrick's friends.

"Only a miracle can save us now, sigh if I had time, I would have told Patrick that I'm sorry for treating him so badly." Said his father, he took of his cap, and closed his eyes ready to face death. His mother held her other children close, and Zack and his friends ducked and covered themselves.

Patrick was going way to fast for his body , even with the powers, he then screamed out "I WON"T LET YOU DOWN DAD, I WILL SUCEED, AND BRING HONOR TO THE FAMILY!", he then stood infront of the beam, and swung his sword, and it reflected the beam back to the ship.

"ABANDON SHI-" yelled the captian, but it was too late, the ship was completely demolished, and it exploded in mid air.

The Cobenskins, all looked up , and saw the figure that saved them, and some were completely confused, they couldn't figure out who it was. "Is that an angel" "No it cant be, they don't glow golden, it could be a fairy"

Patrick landed to the ground, and turned around, he was still glowing golden, and he walekd towards the Seymours, they took a stepp back, and his father stood his ground waiting to fight. "I don't who you are, or what you are, but if you plan to destroy us, just try I'm the toughest warrior in this village." he said with sure confidence.

Patrick chuckled " I know you are, you were my mentor..."

Father was speechless, and he took a closer look, and started to look up and down at him "Those clothes, the hair, the eyes, and the spirit...oh my Goddess...IT'S MY BOY!" He held Patrick in an embrace and started to cry happil...pretty soon the whole family was hugging, and crying their eyes out.

"You're alive!"

"You're a hero!"

"You're gowden!

Zack stood in front of him and punched him playfully "C'mon man you always get the cool stuff, I wanted to the swordsman."

Patrick chuckled, and ruflled his hair "Now that think about it, so did I.."

2 days later, Patrick was standing outside the village gates, and was shaking his father's hand, His father decided to give him that speech he waited for (not the birds and bees one, he already got that one).

"Now my son, you have truly become everything you were destined to be, tough, warm hearted, deteremined, and happy...I'm very proud of you."

"Thanks Dad, I had done a lot of thinking, and I'm sorry that I rebelled against you, being a swordsman is more important than music."

"Apology accepted...so where you heading to now?"

"Luin, I have some people there waiting for me. I hope"

"Very well..oh here take this with you" He handed him a necklace with a gold and silver sword on it. "This is the mark of a Hero of Cobenski, you have rightfully earned it. Cherish it, and it will always protect you.

Patrick smiled, and waved good bye to everyone, and headed off to Luin.

On the way, Maria appeared once moe, and was walking next to Patrick "So you did it, I'm proud of you, you almost had me worried when you reached out to join him.

Patrick laughed "It was all an act."

"On yeah...I'm sure it was" she said sarcastically.

"Hey...welll what about you, that kiss, was that part of the ritual or did you do that on purpose?"

"Well...nope I did that, I felt like having some fun, just like right now!" she leaped on him, and kissed him again passionately.

When Patrick caught his breath he looked at Maria "So you in love in me or something?"

Maria giggled "Maybe...but I don't think fairies can do the same acts of love on humans, but I will find a way to turn into one, and still have my powers. But lemme give you a piece of the future. My powers have given you a goos sign of fortune, your heart will be held on my four lovely women, one is very swift and very seducing, one is a woman trapped in a young girls body, one is somewhat like you in magic wise, and the other is one with the same future destiny as yourself. Plus me, maybe will see each other again Patrick, and that time I'll be ready."

Patrick was slightly blushing "ready for what?

She giggled again "You'll see...bye!" she then vanished

Patrick stood up and brushed off the dirt on his clothes "Man she's an oddball..hmmm she said more women...that doesn't sound to bad..who knows, this new quest may be worth while."

He then ran off to the town in his sight, Luin, the city of Hope.

**THE END!**

MAN! it's finally over, sorry it took long, I was sidetracked by work, school, and massive ideas for this last part, and helping Carly with her fanfic, you should read her's too, they are actually quite amazing

thansk guys, and prepare for my future fanfics...if I have time for them


End file.
